Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, sometimes known as the Prospector or Stinky Pete the Prospector, is the hidden main villain of Toy Story 2. He is a fat prospector doll who never experienced the love of a child, which is what made him evil in the first place. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer. Biography Beginnings In contrast to the character on Woody's Roundup (who was portrayed as an idiot hillbilly), the Prospector was smart, manipulative, and well-spoken. The Prospector spent a lifetime on a dime-store shelf, watching every other toy be sold to their new owners. Because of the fact that he was never sold to a kid, this explains his evil nature shown later on. He was soon sold by Al from Al's Toy Barn, but he never took him out of his box. In Toy Story 2 Stinky Pete initially appeared as a good friend to Woody, but it was only until near the ending did he become opposed to him. He wished to go to Japan so that he can be preserved forever in a museum, along with Jessie and Bullseye. When Woody finally arrived, Stinky Pete was happy until he learned that Woody still had an owner named Andy. He then secretly decided to stop Woody from going back to Andy. When Al ripped off Woody's right arm, Stinky Pete left his box by using his pick and sabotaged Woody's attempt to recover his arm by turning on the TV to prevent Woody from returning home. He then framed Jessie by putting the TV remote near her before getting back in his box. After Woody's arm was repaired, Stinky Pete told Woody to stay after he listened to Jessie's story when she got abandoned by her owner Emily, knowing that Andy would do the same to him one day. But Buzz and the rest of Andy's toys arrived and convinced Woody to go back with them, and Woody then persuaded Jessie and Bullseye to come with him. When a panicking Stinky Pete asks Woody what he's doing, he tells him that he's right since he can't stop Andy from growing up; but that he wouldn't miss it for the world. This greatly shocks Stinky Pete. Ultimately, Stinky Pete showed his true colors when Woody tried to convince him to come with them, and he sabotaged Woody's attempt to escape Al's apartment by locking the vent to separate him from the toys and allowing Al to take him and the Roundup Gang to the airport. While the toys try to rescue Woody, Stinky Pete keeps shoving him back into Al's luggage and foiling the toys' plans. Sooner or later, the toys arrived at the airport to save Woody. They apparently find Al's luggage, but it turns out to be a different one with cameras inside. So Buzz goes to find the luggage, which he does. But when he opens it to get Woody, Stinky Pete pops out and angrily punches Buzz off the ramp. Angered, Woody fights Stinky Pete to avenge Buzz, only for Stinky Pete to kick Woody off of him and re-open his old rip in his right arm. He gives Woody a choice: He can go to Japan either together or in pieces, and that if Al fixed him once, he can fix him again. He orders Woody to get in the box, to which Woody refuses; this leaves the infuriated Prospector no choice but to rip Woody apart. Before he can, the toys suddenly show up again and save Woody by flashing the cameras in Stinky Pete's eyes, temporarily blinding him. This gives Buzz (who survived the fall) a chance to capture Stinky Pete by the collar of his shirt. Stinky Pete rants that the toys are idiots for wanting to go with Andy, saying that children destroy toys and they'll soon be taken away to rot in a landfill. Deciding that Stinky Pete should learn the "true meaning of 'playtime'", Woody orders his friends to dump a now-scared Stinky Pete into a Barbie backpack that belongs to a girl named Amy as punishment for his betrayal. When Amy sees Stinky Pete (calling him a "big ugly man-doll"), she decides that he needs a makeover. He then encounters a Barbie doll in the backpack, who assures him he'll like Amy because she's an artist. She then turns her face, revealing the side of her face painted with tattoos, which frightens Stinky Pete. As he was taken to his new owner's home, the Prospector started crying, to which Woody responded, "Happy trails, Prospector!". However, after Toy Story 2 came out, there were interviews with all the characters on the movie's website, and Stinky Pete admitted that he's getting used to Amy decorating him and that he likes it after all, having reformed with a change of heart. Personality Coming soon! Trivia * Stinky Pete was one of the three real toy villains in the ''Toy Story'' movies (along with Emperor Zurg and Lotso), though there was an element of sympathy given the fact that he has been confined to a box since the 1950s when Woody's Roundup was made. * In one outtake, Stinky Pete was talking to two Barbie dolls in his box, promising them a role in Toy Story 3, which one of them did. Also, his prediction of Andy being unlikely to take Woody to college with him as an adult came true in Toy Story 3, though at first, Andy considered taking Woody along while putting all his other toys in his basement, therefore almost defying the Prospector's expectations. * In another outtake, while giving Woody a choice to go back or stay, the Prospector accidentally farted, which he guesses is why he's called "Stinky Pete." * Despite his friendship-turned-enemy with Stinky Pete, Woody did agree with him on the fact that he can't stop Andy from growing up, saying that he wouldn't miss it for the world. * According to his box, Stinky Pete had only a total of 9 sayings, such as "There's gold in them hills!", "Help! I think I'm stuck!", "Aw, shucks-a-roo!", and "Oh, boy! Beans for dinner!". Gallery Woody's Roundup Toy Collection.png|The completed collection of the Woody Roundup franchise items including Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and the Prospector Stinky Pete the Prospector.png|Stinky Pete, revealing his true colors. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Important Category:Sequel Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Old Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Jerks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hammerer Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Ax Crazy